cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Witches
Witches, aka Gypsies Introduction Witches are a type of magic user. Most witches and covens are part of the Silver Circle. However, the most powerful Coven witches never joined the Silver Circle—they didn’t need to—and operate by their own rules.Tempt the Stars, ch. 3, p. 39 Books Appear in / Mentioned In * Tempt the Stars About Powers & Abilities * Coven Witches: powerful enough to walk through the kinds of wards the Circle had on Cassie's place.Tempt the Stars, ch. 3, p. 39 Characteristics / Nature / Traits * Magic users tend to live longer than most humans, including Witches.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Enemies * Dark mages * Black Circle * Fey * Light Fey * Tony * Vampires (some) Other Details * The Circle is upset that Tony is selling Witches as Slaves. Touch the Dark, ch. 9 Slaving Witches are common prey to slavers. They are sold to the Fey to increase their population while still keeping magic song in their bloodlines. Tony is running a covert slaving operation that abduct witches and sells them to the Light Fey. Touch the Dark, ch. 9 ➢ See main article: Slaving Associated Characters, Groups, objects, Places, etc. * Silver Circle * Treaty between the Senate and the Circle * Slaving * Faerie * Dark Fey * Dark mages * Black Circle Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Touch the Dark Three witches are discovered bound and gagged in the basement at Dante's Casino. Cassie realizes that Tony is selling them to the slave trade with the Fey.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Tony has been selling magic users—Witches—to the Light Fey who are using them to breed with and replenish their numbers and eventually take over all of Faerie. During the battle in Date's parking lot the three witches that Cassie rescued killed the second Dark Mage that was about to kill her (while she was possessing Jonathan the first Dark Mage).Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Mircea said that one of the witches Cassie assisted came to the Circle to describe her captivity Mircea was allowed to sit in on the questioning, since Antonio is his responsibility.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 2. Claimed by Shadow 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars A groups of coven witch leaders showed up without an an appointment and broke into Cassie's suite through a window and breaking a ward to do it. All of Cassie's vampire guards were grim-facedly staying out of the lounge room where the witches had camped themselves—demanding refreshments. Fred, who was totally freaked out and stuttering, grabbed Cassie's bag of pastries to give to them because there wasn't any food in the suite.Tempt the Stars, ch. 3, p. 32–5 See Also * Mages * Silver Circle * Treaty between the Senate and the Circle * Slaving * Covens * Magic Book References • Category:Supernatural Types Category:Dante's Casino